csofandomcom-20200223-history
Trap
Trap (zs_trap) is an official Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Trap is a very tiny map. The players are spawned in the middle of the map, on the rooftop and being surrounded by other buildings. The players must engage the zombies coming from all sides of the map in 50 rounds. There are no camping areas in this map. The number, health point and type of zombies increase as the level increases. There are bonus rounds in Round 11, 21, 31, 41 and 49 in this map. The players who have completed Trap will receive Andrey's Diary which can be combined with other items to get special items. Official description A huge shriek and blaring sound shook the earth and sky and threw you and the Zombies off balance. The sound echoed again and this time you’re able to grasp the words. A voice calling himself “Rex” tells you an unfamiliar story. You, along with the other survivors, understood that Rex would be the key to freedom and rushed to the rooftop immediately. Get ready for the bad-ass Survival mode of the Trap. Events Singapore/Malaysia Trap is released on 30 March 2011 alongside with Winchester M1887. Indonesia Trap is released on 7 December 2011 alongside with Hong Kong and M79 Saw off. Rounds and tactics *Always run when playing this map because if you stand still, the green zombies can hit you with grenades. *Focus on upgrading health level but never forget to upgrade your attack power instead. Use the ratio of 2:1 where 2 is health level while 1 is attack power. *It is recommend to move in the same direction, so that clashing with zombies and other players can be avoided. *Make sure to use any machine guns and avoid using any other weapon types. Using Skull series, Balrog series and AT4-CS are most effective. *Buy M79 Saw off for emergency purpose and always recover Kevlar and Helmet. *Play this map from Round 1 and avoid joining the game when there is higher than Round 5 unless you possesed one of the items given by Dr. A's Trunk. *Prior to play in less than 4 players as this map is very small. *Remember to always buy HE Grenade as this is really useful when you are "Trapped" by the zombies. Round 1 ~ 10 Round 1 ~ 5: Only Regular zombies appeared. Round 6 ~ 7: Host Regular zombies and Throw Type zombies appeared. Round 8 ~ 9: Throw Type, Host and Origin Regular zombies appeared. Round 10: Regular zombies and Juggernaut appeared. Round 11 ~ 20 Round 11: Bonus Round. Pierrot appeared. Round 12 ~ 15: Regular zombie and Light zombie appeared. Round 16: Regular zombie and Heavy zombie appeared. Round 17: Regular zombie and Grenade-thrower zombie appeared. Round 18: Regular zombie and Heavy zombie appeared. Round 19: A lot of Green zombie and only little of Regular zombie will appear in this round. Round 21 ~ 30 Round 21: Bonus round. Pierrot appear again. Round 22: Host Heavy zombie and Host Heal zombie appear. Beware of Trap zombie released by Host Heavy zombie which can immobilize you. Heal zombie has higher health and can regenerate their health and nearby zombies. Focus on killing heal zombie first. Round 23: Host Regular zombie appears through the window and the player must kill them quick. This round is not very hard and the player can directly kill the zombies without has to move around the map. Round 24: Normal Regular zombie, Host Regular zombie and Zombie Grenade thrower zombie (green-colored) appear. This round is moderate in difficulty. Always move to avoid from Zombie Grenade. Round 25: 2 pursuer-type Light zombie (purple colored) appears in this round. This round is very challenging as the player must run away from being attacked by the zombies. A slash can deal 200 damages and the zombies have very high health level. Switch to knife and move in circle. However, it is possible for skillful players to take down those pursuers by using Skull-9 or Dragon Cannon. Round 26: Host Light zombies, Host Heavy zombies and Host Psycho zombies appear in this round. Careful when traveling through the black smoke released by Host Psycho zombies as the trap released by Host Heavy zombie may be available inside. Prior on killing Host Light zombies first as they are fast and deals high damage to the players. Round 27: Just like Round 23, except the Host Regular zombie has been replaced by Host Light zombie. Move in circle and avoid from being hit by the zombie as a slash can deal 50 damages. Use HE Grenade if necessary. Round 28: Regular zombies appeared and Crasher Type Heavy zombie appeared in the last 1 minute. Be aware that Crasher zombies have an ability to release smoke, like Psycho zombie. Round 29: Regular zombies, Throw Type zombies and Heavy zombies appeared. Round 30: Psycho zombies, Throw Type zombies and Juggernaut appeared. Light zombies appeared in the last 50 seconds. Round 31 ~ 40 Round 31: Bonus round. Pierrot appear. Round 32: Heavy zombies, Regular zombies, and Throw Type zombies appear. Round 33: Host Light zombie appears through the window, and Heavy zombie from outside. Round 34: Host Heavy zombie and Host Heal zombie appear. Green zombies appear inside the window. Round 35: 5 Pursuer type Light zombie and several Green zombies (inside the window) appear. Round 36: Only Enhanced Regular zombies appeared. Round 37: Green zombies, Host Heavy zombie, Host Regular zombie, Host Light zombie, Host Psycho zombie appeared. Round 38: Only Host Light zombie appear through the window. Round 40: Enhanced Regular zombie, Juggernaut, and Green zombie appear. Round 41 ~ 50 Round 41: Pierrot appear. Round 42: Green zombie, Regular zombie, and Host Psycho zombie appear. Round 43 ~ 44: Only Green zombie and Enhanced Regular zombie appear. Round 45: 8 Pursuer-type Light zombie, Green zombie, and several Host Heavy zombie appear. Round 46: Regular zombie, Heavy zombie and Green zombie appear. Round 47: Enhanced and Regular zombie, Stalker-type Light zombie appear. Round 48: Just like round 18, except the Regular zombie is replaced by Stalker-type Light zombie. Round 49: Enhanced Regular zombies and Pierrot appeared. Round 50: Enhanced Regular zombies, Crasher type Heavy zombie (Blue colored), Green zombies and Juggernaut appear. Gallery loadingbg_zs_trap.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs trap new.png|Ditto, new File:Trap_overview.png|Map overview File:Trap_snapshot.png|Official screenshot 413125_374836665888200_1794608280_o.jpg|In-game sreenshot File:Tooltip_trap.png|Storyline File:Tooltip_trap_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version trap reward.jpg|Reward Snapshot_20121013_0014360.jpg|Newest Trap Loading Screen (Indonesian) Trivia *There are some parts of this map which the player cannot enter it while the zombies can. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that introduces Pursuer Zombie. *There is some rounds where only Pursuer Zombies are spawning which are very strong. They run faster than the player and can jump even higher! *There is a glitch where if you jump on top of the Pursuer Zombies. They will not move or attack you, this lets other players shoot them. Click here *If you have a hammer, you may able to hit the Pursuer Zombie away from you. id:Trap Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps